Heart of the Tiger
by AnimeGwen93
Summary: This is a HueyXOc love story. Pic is of own characters. 1st is the guardian and the 2nd is the main character.
1. First impressions

Huey's POV

As I was sitting on the coach reading the newspaper Riley suddenly bursts through the door. I raised an eyebrow at his actions. Apparently a moving van and pulled up right next to our house.

I put the paper down and went outside to see who it was. They had a relatively small moving van which meant the new tenants didn't have much. Their car was dark blue with purple around the tire so probably a primarily female family.

A white women with short black hair and blue eyes stepped out first. Her bangs covered her right eye completely. She looked around and waved to us when she saw us. She was clearly the friendly type of person, usually those types trust far too easily.

Her outfit consisted of a frilly pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts with low heeled boots. Great a girly type. As if we don't have enough of those in our neighborhood.

As she started helping the movers to unpack another person came out. She was a ten year old white girl with long wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes. She stretched out first before looking directly at us. She stopped and stared at us for a few seconds.

Her eyes showed an analytical mind and she was probing our eyes and general appearance in a way that was clearly to judge our trustworthiness. She turned away slowly before following her guardian into the house.

I look a glance at her attire in an attempt to further take a grasp on her personality. I could tell she was a cautious and analytical person simply by her movements and eyes. Her clothing was much less girly then her guardian's but still a bit on the girly side.

She was wearing a plain pink dress that ended just above her knees with a black mid drift jacket over it. Under the dress she was wearing a pair of black legging that stopped just past her knees and she was also wearing a pair of pink high tops.

In her hair was two pink heart shaped barrettes holding her bangs back. Her attire really didn't tell me much about her. I turned around and headed back into the house. "Boy where are you going? We should introduce our selves to the new neighbors!" Grandad yelled to me. I just took a glance over my shoulder before yelling back 'later' to him.

Gwen's POV

It was a long car ride to get to this new neighborhood I would be living in, Woodcrest I believe it was called. The car ride was approximately 4 hours and some odd minutes. I managed to pass the majority of the time by listening to my mp3 player and daydreaming.

When I brought myself out of my daze I noticed I was the only one in the car and we were at the house. I guess I was in pretty deep. I turned off my Mp3 player and got out of the car stretching.

My sixth sense kicked in alerting me to people watching me and I looked in their direction. Standing right next door were three negro men. A young boy, maybe about 8 years old, with cornrows and wearing baggy clothes.

His appearance tells me he likes to pretend to be a street tough but he doesn't seem very skilled. I'd best not hang around him too much. The second I noticed was a boy about my age with a big afro about the same size as his head.

He had a very serious face and seemed to have some skill buried in his eyes as well as hatred for quite a few people. The third was their guardian. He looked to be about 75 years old, maybe older. He was wearing glasses and a green sweater.

The look on his face seems to say he saw my aunt and in planning on making a move. Yep he's definitely a skirt chaser. I'm not sure if I can trust our new neighbors. I turned my head slowly, still watching them and went into my new house. Well we'll see what happens…


	2. Moving In

Huey's POV

I couldn't help but keep watching that new girl. Something about her seemed off. I wasn't so sure I liked having her living so close to us. She only came out a few times to help the movers. She carried the boxes a rather strange way. She would balance the boxes on her head and hold them up with her hands. How strange.

Her face didn't seem to show any emotion to it when I did get a glimpse, almost like she wasn't consciously moving. A couple times I did see her stumble when putting the boxes on her head, as if she needed to rebalance herself to move properly with them.

Gwen's POV

I was working on some strength and balance training while helping the movers. I mean just because it was moving day didn't mean I could slack off on my training right? Just in case one of our new neighbors were watching I kept my poker face on when outside.

With ever box I moved I would take them up to my new room and unpack them before grabbing another. It made me feel and stay more organized. A couple times I contemplated taking a peak over at our new neighbors to observe that afro boy but thought it too risky.

I'm sure we'll have a couple chance meetings given the proximity. I can further evaluate him then. After the last box of mine was brought in and unpacked I swept, mopped and dusted my new room to ensure it was a clean as I could get it.

I ran my finger roughly over a piece of my furniture and heard the loud squeak of the clean wood. Lifting my finer away I examined it and found not one trace of dirt or dust. Perfect.

Due to the fact that our cable will not be on till tomorrow night I picked up one of my books to read: Ghost of Fossil Glen. Yes it was a horror story. I liked ghost, mystery, horror, supernatural, and superhuman stories. I liked them mostly because it helps me to escape from reality and dream up a fun adventure where anything and everything can happen.

After finishing the book it was roughly 8 p.m. and Rin, my aunt, had just gotten back from the grocery store and was cooking dinner. She doesn't cook too much, or stay at home for that fact, due to her work.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The light momentarily blinded me since for the past 4 hours I was reading a book in the dark. Rin turned around and gave me a warm smile. "Dinner should be ready in a half an hour sweetheart. If you want you can have a small snack till then." She spoke turning back to the food she was stirring.

"Actually I was wondering if I could help. I ran out of things to do and with cable out I can't watch TV." I spoke back to her while standing on my tip toes to try and see what she was making.

"No, no. I've got it all under control, if you want something to do maybe you can set up the hot tub out back. On the porch would be a good location." I shrugged my shoulder and went to get the supplies.

Following the instructions that came with it I was able to put the tub together rather quickly. By the time dinner was ready I was almost done assembling it. I'll finish it after dinner.

Walking in I was handed a plate of sweet onigiri and a bowl of miso soup. Well that is her specialty I guess. I scarfed it down as fast as I could without choking and then went back out to finish the hot tub.

It was 11 o-clock when I finally finished so I went back inside and tip toed into my room. Rin was already fast asleep in her room and I didn't want to wake her.


	3. Racist Bus Driver

Gwen's POV

I woke up extra early and did my morning exercises. Mostly just stretching and some Jiu-jitsu practice. That took about an hour so I then took a shower and went to prepare some breakfast.

On the fridge was a note from Rin. 'Sorry I won't be there to cook you breakfast and see you off for your fist day of school sweetheart. I already got transferred over to the Woodcrest section and started at 5 a.m. this morning. Good luck at school. I'll be home as early as I can. –Rin'

"Well that was a fast transfer." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. I cooked myself a simple egg, ham, and cheese omelet and had some toast with strawberry jam for breakfast.

After that I did all the dishes and got myself ready for school. I dressed in a purple loose fitted crop top with a white tank top underneath. I put on a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of purple high tops.

I left my hair down except a pair of purple heart shaped barrettes to keep my bangs off my face. I grabbed my bag, a simple over the shoulder hip bag that was mostly black and white with a few red roses decorating it.

I left the house making sure to lock it and began walking to school. By the time I get there on foot it'll be time to start classes. I walk a few more blocks before I see a kid with an afro up ahead. I blink, surprised, and catch up to him.

"Hey." I speak as I meat his pace. He turns in my direction before answering in a monotone voice "Hey." No what to say while I have his attention? "I'm sure you noticed I just moved in next to you and your fam. My names Gwen."

I extended my hand and gave a friendly smile. He seemed to eye me suspiciously for a moment so I tilted my hand a bit more to show him there was no trick. He took my hand and spoke "Huey."

He seems suspicious of me for some reason. "What are you doing walking to school so early? I thought there'd be a bus." I spoke again looking for his suspicions to cease.

"I have my reasons. Why aren't you?" He spoke raising an eyebrow. "I like to find exercise in anyway I can. And walking IS considered exercise." He riaised his eyebrow even higher.

His suspicions of me aren't' going away with my nice girl act. He must be able to tell it's not the real me. Both of us continue our walk to school in silence before the sound of a bus began closing in.

I turned my attention to the yellow school bus as it slows down to match our pace. The door suddenly slides open and reveals a large black man in his bus driver uniform.

"Hey you dere, lil, girl. I suggest you not get mixed up with his type. Lil n**** like himself ain't going nowhere but places like jail… or hell. Why don't 'chu hop onto this school bus an' let nice old Uncle Rukus- no relation- take you ta school." He speaks.

I allow my eyes to widen at the bus driver. Did he really just say what I think he did? I take a glance at Huey and then back at the driver. "Is he saying that for any particular reason?" I whispered to Huey.

"No he just hates black people." He replies, seeming rather annoyed by the man's presence. "That's right, I hate 'em darkies! Them n****s don't do no day of hard work. Nuthin' but waste space on the land that the great white man has created for dem. Oh lord bless the white man."


	4. I'm Part Black

Gwen's POV

Recap:

"No he just hates black people." He replies, seeming rather annoyed by the man's presence. "That's right, I hate 'em darkies! Them n****s don't do no day of hard work. Nuthin' but waste space on the land that the great white man has created for dem. Oh lord bless the white man."

End recap:

I couldn't believe the racist words that were coming from this man's mouth. "So hurry up, lil girl, and save yourself. Lord knows what horrible things will happen if you continue to mingle with colored folks."

I look back over at the man and give a small smile "I appreciate you looking out for me…" The black man smiles, "Now see dere, that's the difference between colored folks and the glorious white chillin, they so much more smarter and polite-"

"However, I'll just keep walking." I cut him off like he did to me. Huey glances in my direction. "But, why? You a whi-" "Actually," I start speaking again getting rather annoyed with his persistence. "I'm part black."

In less then the time it took me to blink my eye the door closes and the bus speeds off blowing exhaust in my face. I began coughing and could hear Huey coughing as well.

Once the exhaust clears I began dusting the exhaust residue off myself and patting away the soot from my clothes. "Well that was rude." I mumble to myself. I see Huey eyeing me suspiciously again.

"You look like you want to ask me something." I spoke not taking my eyes off my clothes as I continued the pat them down. It took him a minute to ask but I wasn't really surprised at the question.

"Are you really part black?" I let a sincere smile of pride cross my lips. "Yep. Sure am. I'm ½ Japanese, ¼ German, and ¼ Indian, which would be considered black." I spoke standing up and facing him.

He stood there and stared at me for a few seconds, no doubt trying to decipher if I was lying. He then turned and began walking again. I followed making the rest of the way to school in complete silence.

Huey's POV

She was telling the truth. She sure doesn't look it but she was truthful when she said she was ¼ black. I would have never guessed. I took a quick glance at her. She was less guarded now then when we began walking and her personality changed. She dropped her façade. If I can get to know her true self maybe I'll trust her living next door.


	5. First Day of School

Gwen's POV

Once at school I went straight to the office to get my class schedule, locker number, est. Making my way to my first class the halls were nearly empty. I guess class has already started.

I got to my first classroom and quietly opened the door, peaking inside. The teacher seemed to notice me and called over. "Hello miss can I help you?" I walked in fully putting my sweet and innocent girl façade on and walked over to him.

"Um.. the class number says I'm your new student." I talked as low as I could and avoided making eye contact. A look of realization crossed his face. "Oh yes Miss Burson. You just moved to town yesterday. I didn't expect you in class yet. Yes well if you'll take a seat next to Huey we'll do introductions later."

I gave a shy nod and walked back to the empty desk next to Huey. I could see him eyeing me suspiciously again. I just gave him an innocent smile and turned my attention to the lesson in front of us.

Huey's POV

I watched as Gwen took notes while never taking her eyes off of the teacher or board. She just stared forward with a blank look. Her hands writing down every pertinent word the teacher was saying at a very fast pace.

I looked forward and began copying down the lesson as well, side glancing at her from time to time to see her copying the same way as before. I flashed back to yesterday and remembered that was the same blank stare she had while unloading the truck.

Gwen's POV

As the lesson progressed I zoned out more and more; my conscious mind deepening into my mental world. All the while my consciousness was swimming through my mind's eye my sub conscious was flawlessly copying my notes.

In my mind's eye I was running with my old friends from Tokyo. Sneaking around the Geishas performance stage and trying on their costumes. One of my best friends Yoki was French braiding the flower ornaments into my hair.

Next thing I knew the sound of a bell awoke me from my daydream, pulling my conscious mind back into reality. I looked around the classroom; all the students were getting packed up. The bell must have be the signal to the end of class.

Out of my peripheral I could see Huey staring at me. I turned my full attention to him and got up grabbing my books as I did so. "Yes?" I asked and he just raised his brow and walked away. I let a small smile cross my lips for a split second.

Following him out of the classroom I looked for my next class. As it turned out me and him shared every class. Go figure right? After school was over we even walked home given the fact that our houses were right next to each other. Looks like I'll get to observe him a lot after all.


	6. Who are you really?

Gwen's POV

While walking home I caught Huey stealing glances at me. After about the 13th time I got annoyed so I turned to him and spoke "Is something bothering you about me?" he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened slightly. I guess he thought he was being inconspicuous. I raised my eyebrow as I awaited his answer.

"Who are you really? You seem to have multiple personalities. Yesterday you seemed like the suspicious type. Then on the walk up you were acting like the trusting, friendly type. Then in the classroom you were acting like the bashful type."

So he noticed. I gave a chuckle which only seemed to annoy him. "Well you are right none of those are my true personality. Good catch. Most people don't notice those changes."

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you really?" He asked again his annoyance easy to read through his voice. "Who am I, ne? That is an excellent question." I bit on my pointer finger knuckle and looked upwards while I tried to describe myself to him.

"I guess you could say I'm a lot like you." I spoke looking at him to see him raise his eyebrow again. "I don't truly trust anyone easily; I tend to suspect everyone of something till I can be proven other wise.

I'm a rather skilled fighter who will defend those I care about if they are threatened. That's really the main points." I spoke watching for his reaction. As I spoke I saw his suspicions slowly sink away. Maybe he is trustworthy after all.

Huey's POV

She IS like me in a few ways given how she was describing herself however I'm not sure that's all there is to her. Perhaps I can find out more online.

Gwen's POV

We continued walking home in complete silence, the majority of the tension gone. He trusts me more, that much I can tell, but I don't have his COMPLETE trust just yet. No worries though. I'm sure we have a mutual understanding of each other that will slowly make its way to the surface; I just have to be patient.

Huey's POV

Once home I searched online for her name: Gwen Burson. I was able to find several pictures of her trying to save forests, and promoting harmony between racial groups back in Tokyo but that was a bout it. How curious.

Gwen's POV

Once home I did all my homework immediately, cook myself some Salmon in lemon dill sauce with steamed asparagus and au gratin potatoes. I then spent the rest of the night watching TV before going to bed at 10 p.m.


	7. Business Trip

1 week later

Gwen's POV

"What do you mean I'll be living with the Freemans for a month?!" I yelled at Rin as she continued packing. "You heard me. Look sweetheart you know they need to replace me at the Tokyo branch. They NEED an actuarial analyst."

"Yeah but why do YOU have to go THERE for that!" "They need my help in picking out a suitable replacement. Sweetie, they need me there right now. Please try to understand that."

"But I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Why do I need Mr. Freeman to babysit me?" She kneed down to my eyes level before speaking again. "I know full well that you are very capable of cooking, and cleaning for yourself.

But what if the house was robbed and the money I left for you to get food and necessities were stolen? I won't be able to get much needed money to you at a moments notice. And what if you got badly injured and needed to go to the hospital?"

She did have a good point. "But I can protect myself incase of a robbery and if I ever did need to go to the hospital I can just walk over to the Freeman's to get help." I continued to argue and she went back to packing.

She let out an agitated sigh before speaking again. "Please honey. Don't make this any harder then it needs to be." I let out a sigh of defeat. She was definitely NOT going to give up.

I walked out of the room to pack my daily necessities, like my toothbrush, shampoo, est. The rest I can just walk over to get. Now that we were both packed we walked over to the Freeman's house.

Once inside I could see the boys eyeing my bag curiously. I guess Mr. Freeman neglected to tell them I'd be staying over for a while. "Thanks again Mr. Freeman for watching Gwen while I'm on my business trip." Rin spoke to Mr. Freeman as I compressed myself into the nearest corner.

"That's too formal call me granddad. And it's my pleasure. I'm sure she can't be worse then my grandsons." Keep talking oldie. She ain't gonna ride your **** anytime soon. Rin gave a laugh. "I wouldn't be too sure of that Granddad. She can be a handful when she wants to be."

I let a smile of mischievous pride slide across my face. She was right. I saw Huey raise and eyebrow so I gave him an innocent smile. Great he seems suspicious of me again. "Ok well I should get going or I'm going to miss my flight. Later sweetheart. Behave for the Freemans ok?" Rin spoke as she made her way back outside.

"No promises." I yelled back to and saw her give a chuckle. I waved to her till she was out of sight then I turned to the Freemans. "So where will I be stayin'?" I asked. Huey was the one to respond. "The guest room." Then he motioned for me to follow him upstairs.

Once in the room I dumped my stuff down and put my stuff out where it was convenient for my use. I picked out my toiletries and Huey lead me to the bathroom to unload them. On my way out I could see Huey eyeing me suspiciously again.


	8. Records

Gwen's POV

Recap:

Once in the room I dumped my stuff down and put my stuff out where it was convenient for my use. I picked out my toiletries and Huey lead me to the bathroom to unload them. On my way out I could see Huey eyeing me suspiciously again.

End recap:

"Wow. You must like asking questions. What is it this time?" I looked at him waiting for his response. "The internet had little to nothing on you. All there was about you was that you did some activist work in Tokyo."

Awe. He thought I was enough of a threat to do research on. I'm flattered! I gave a chuckle before answering him. "Yes there wouldn't be. I wiped all uncomplimentary info from the public's eye." He raised an eyebrow.

I guess I'll have to spell it out for him. "I hacked the independent sites that showed anything that could come back to bite me later and forced a meltdown." Suddenly he grabbed my upper arm roughly and pulled me close to him.

He looked rather angry as he put his face mere inches from my own and spoke in a threatening tone. "What did you erase?" For a split second I lost my train of thought as I looked him in the eyes.

He repeated himself in an even more threatening tone "What did you erase online?" I blinked a couple of times to clear the sudden daze. "I was known as a terrorist by the federal government. There were also several public disturbances placed online as a warning to other neighborhoods." I spoke keeping a straight face.

I won't tell him about the other things until later; he's suspicious of me enough. He let go of my arm and stepped back; his expression returning to its nonchalant appearance. I let out an internal sigh of relief. He seems satisfied with my answer.

He walked away and into what I presumed was his bedroom. I followed him and stood in the doorway. "Anything else you want to ask me before I go back downstairs? It's obvious you don't want to question me in front of your family." I asked.

He momentarily looked in my direction before shaking his head no. I gave him a smile before walking back downstairs. One down me and Riley ended up playing several video games, most being similar to grand thief auto. I beat him in all games.

At about 10 p.m we went our separated ways, Riley and Huey went into their bedroom, Mr. Freeman to his, and I went into the guest room for bed. As I was changing I noticed a bruise on my arm from where Huey had grabbed me earlier.

That's weird. I don't recall it hurting at all when he grabbed me. I guess I'll have to wear longer sleeved shirts to cover it till it disappears. I gave a sigh and changed in a baby blue nightgown that ended at the start of my knees with elbow length sleeves. The nightgown had a night sky pattern to it.

Now that I had some time to myself, without any scrutinizing eyes, I figured I should research Huey, seeing as he researched me. In the public sites he is a rather well known African American rights activist.

After hacking into homeland securities database I found that he too is listed as a terrorist. How interesting. I guess that's why he didn't try to ask me how I was considered a terrorist. We have even more in common.


	9. Breakfasts Ready

Gwen's POV

I awoke at 5 and figured now would be a good time to do my morning exercises; like always I showered immediately afterwards. When I got downstairs to figure out what to make for breakfast I noticed they had mostly unhealthy stuff in their fridge.

I guess I'll go to the store for supplies. I changed into a baby blue off the shoulder t-shirt with a black tank underneath. I wore a simple pair of blue Capri pants. I went over to my house and pulled on my roller skates and a helmet.

I skated as fast as I could to the grocery store and back. I decided to personalize the breakfasts for the Freemans. From what I could tell Huey usually went for healthier food. Mr. Freeman seemed to like pork. As for Riley, I don't think he's that picky as long as it's not too healthy.

Huey's POV

I wake up smelling eggs, bacon and other breakfast foods. That can't be right. Granddad doesn't cook breakfast. I sat up and saw Riley sitting up in bed sniffing the air. "Oh good you guys are awake." I heard a familiar voice in our doorway.

I look in that direction and standing at our door was Gwen in an apron with her hair part way up in a ponytail. "I just finished making you guys breakfast if you want it." She spoke again and then walked away.

Riley and I exchanged looks before getting up and heading for the kitchen. "Oh boy! This all looks delicious! Did you make all of this for us baby girl?" As we entered the kitchen Granddad was drooling, staring at all the food Gwen made.

Gwen nodded her head then proceeded to explain some things about the breakfast she made. "I made this plate especially for you Mr. Freeman. It is an omelet made from bacon, pork, cheese, and of course egg. I added pork flavored hash browns on the side, and some honey butter biscuits."

She handed Granddad the plate of food, he looked like he was never gonna stop drooling. "Riley for you I made a grilled Cheese waffle, with strawberry jam and cream cheese. On the side I have some simple corn crisp with some bacon."

He practically ripped the plate out of her hand and started devouring it. She then grabbed the finally plate and turned to me. "For you Huey I made Red Pepper and Baked Egg Gazettes with some French toast sticks on the side and some turkey bacon."

She then handed me my plate. Looking at the food it did look delicious. I didn't think she could cook like this.

Gwen's POV

They all seem rather happy with the food I made for them. Now for my own food. I made myself a super stuffed potato with turkey bacon, cheese, and broccoli. I have some baked Nutella donuts on the side with a few strip of turkey bacon.

After breakfast we headed to school together. During the walk Riley started talking about this new song by Gangstalicious. I didn't really care so I pretty much tuned him out. The school day was pretty boring, there was a pep rally but I'm not too into those.


	10. Cristal Like the Champagne

Gwen's POV

After school Mr. Freeman took us to the market to get some more food. I decided to pick up mostly fruits and vegetables, Mr. Freeman seemed to have a good handle on picking up the meats.

"I want candy!" some kid started screaming and the sound of a glass jar shattering could be heard shortly after. I looked to the cause of the commotion to see some red headed kid throwing a 1st class temper tantrum.

"Damn it! I hate you! You're ruining my life!" The kid yelled some more. And the mother more or less meekly tried to reason with the kid. "Herbert, we have an agreement. We have an agreement on how we behave in a store Herbert."

The kid continued his tantrum throwing glass jars on the floor as he shouts. What a brat. "I want candy! Give me candy! Give me candy! I WANT CANDY! I want candy and marshmallows! Give it to me!" the kid continues to shout.

"Herbert." The mother seems like she's about to cry. How pathetic. "He sure looks like a handful." Mr. Freeman speaks up to the mother. "When he gets like this I just don't know how to make him stop."

The kid continues to act up while pushing over a shelf full of stuff. "Have you tried beatin' his a$$?" Mr. Freeman pulls his belt off and hands it to the women, showing her how to use it as a whip.

The mother attacks the kid with the belt adequately shutting the brat up. We continued to walk and then some blonde women in next to no clothes, the shirt of which read 'porn star' walked up to us. "Not many men would stop to help a woman in need."

"Well uh, I guess I just hate to see a child go unbeaten." Mr. Freeman spoke to her. She giggled and spoke again "I'm Cristal, like the champagne." That sounds like a stripper's name.

"I'm Granddad." Suddenly she gasped and turned her attention to us. "Hello cutie." She spoke to Huey holding her hand out. "Ye-ah. I'd rather not." He spoke backing away from her. Good call.

"My name's Cristal, like the champagne." "Well that sounds like a stripper name. Cristal like the champagne might you be a stripper." I took a glance around to her cart. She must have at least 30 boxes of condoms. "Judging by her cart I'm gonna guess more along the lines of a prostitute." I spoke looking straight at her. Riley gave a muffled laugh.

She stood up straight and gave a nervous chuckle. Hit the nail on the head huh? We proceed to the checkout and the prostitute put her stuff up first, which took quite a while. "I just love grocery stores in rich neighborhoods. Much better stuff."

She bent over her cart and pulled out a can of whipped cream. "Check out this special French whipped cream." She sprayed some on her fingers then proceeded to lick it off in a very sensual way. "It's edible."

Her bill came up to 153.12 which she paid in cash, mostly singles. After she was checked out I went next and then Mr. Freeman did his stuff. Afterwards Mr. Freeman carried the skanks bags outside for her earning him a date with her. How desperate is he?


	11. Game Recognize Game

Gwen's POV

We all got into 'dorothy' and drove off, Huey in the front passenger seat and me and Riley in the back. "You do realize that light skinned hoe was a hoe, right granddad." Riley spoke up.

"Don't cuss boy, now watch your mouth." "I didn't cuss. I said hoe." "Riley don't think because I driving I can't come back there." I saw Riley get that look in his eye. "I don't see what the big deal is just sayin' hoe."

Mr. Freeman reached back and started slapping him while still driving, letting go of the wheel while doing so. I unbuckled myself and reached over the front seat while Huey leaned over to grab the wheel with me.

"Granddad, Riley stop! Or we are going to die!" Huey shouted while we tried our best to keep the car from swerving. Mr. Freeman returned to the steering wheel while panting leaving Riley rubbing his sore face. I shook my head. How reckless and stupid.

"Now, I bet you won't say it again." Mr. Freeman spoke. Now you know he's gonna. Why antagonize him? "Hoe." Knew it. Mr. Freeman went back to slapping him leaving me and Huey to play chicken with the car again.

When we got back we all went up to Mr. Freeman's room to try and talk him out of this date. "Granddad, have you asked yourself why a 20 year old girl would want to go out with a man your age?" Huey started.

"Because I laid my game down quite flat." Was his answer. "Game? What chu know about the game granddad?" Riley spoke next. "I know the game." "Takin' women out to eat, givin' them free meals, what part of the game is that?

You takin' her to red lobster with the cheddar biscuits. The fam aint eatin' cheddar biscuits but this random broad is eatin' cheddar biscuits." "I know the game, your granddaddy knows the game."

"Game recognizes game granddad." You aint got game Riley. "I recognize game! Your granddaddy recognize game." "Game recognizes game and you lookin' kinda unfamiliar right now.

I don't, where's granddad? Can I help you sir?" I had to stifle a laugh at that. "I aint got time to mess around with ya'll. I got a date. Outta the way." Mr. Freeman went back to getting ready while Riley pretty much went to beg him not to take her out. Huey just shook his head.

"Your house is pretty lively." I spoke to him. He just shrugged his shoulders as if uninterested in anything I say to him. I hopped off the bed and proceeded into my room to play on my NDS.

A few hours later I smelled fish sticks and decided to come down to see what was happening with my temporary housemates. "Hey Gwen. If you want some fish sticks grab a fork." Huey spoke setting the tray down on the table.


	12. The hoe talk

Gwen's POV

Recap:

A few hours later I smelled fish sticks and decided to come down to see what was happening with my temporary housemates. "Hey Gwen. If you want some fish sticks grab a fork." Huey spoke setting the tray down on the table.

End recap:

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a fork from the drawer before sitting down between the boys. "You know now that I think about it. I don't remember ever seein' granddad with a woman.

There was a time, when I was three, when I thought he was gay. But now I just think its bad luck." Huey spoke breaking the silence. "Well I don't see what the big deal is with hoes anyway." Riley spoke next.

"Riley, all women are not hoes." Huey thought for a second before continuing. Choose your words carefully dude. "We're talking 20-25% tops." "Ok, then if they not all hoes why I got to pay to take them out ta eat then? I'm payin'. That's payment."

I was about to speak up but Huey cut me off. "I don't know. That's just what you do. You meet a girl, you take her out to eat, but you're not payin' the girl, you're payin' the restaurant."

"Actually, the tradition stems from a time when women weren't allowed to have money, or even jobs. Therefore in order for a guy to take a woman out to eat he would have to pay. In today's society it's more so a means to impress the girl or be polite." I spoke up.

"But I'm payin'. Which makes her a hoe. Why don't I just give her the money I was gon pay on dinner and that hoe and go grocery shoppin'." I was speechless. How can someone be so stupid?

After we ate we all went into the living room and sat down to watch some TV. Riley sat on the right, Huey on the left, and I sat on the armrest next to Huey. "That's how it starts you know? Takin' Bitches out to eat, meals and what not.

Next thing you know, you wake up in rest haven for hoes. A sanctuary for scandalous skeezers and stunts." Oh great he was starting again. "You're jumping to conclusions. It's just a date." Huey spoke up but Riley was gonna continue voicing his idiocies. I guess I should stop him.

I hopped off the couch and walked behind where Rile was sitting. "What if he marries her? What if we end up with a hoe for a grandma?" I hopped my torso over the back of the couch and pulled his hoody over his face, tightening it so it closed around his face. That should shut him up for a bit.

"Ah! What the hell, you little bitch." He yelled at me. "You really need to be more informed on stuff before you start talkin'. Do you understand how stupid you sounded'?" I spoke calmly walking back to my previous spot on the couch.

Just then the door opened and the 'couple' walked into the house. "This is your home?! It's beautiful!" she spoke. "Hey kids." She jumped over the couch to sit between the boys before speaking again. "I love this place! I never want to leave. Got anything to eat?"

She got up off the couch straightening her way too short dress out. Didn't you just eat at red lobster? What do you got in your stomach a black hole? She ended up spending the night at the house, in Mr. Freeman's room. Needless to say I tried to tune them out.


	13. B-ball game

Gwen's POV

Granddad and Cristal left early in the morning to go shopping so Huey, Riley, and I were left home alone. Great babysitting technique Mr. Freeman; Leave the children alone while you go out to play.

Riley walked down the stairs carrying a basketball and doing some fancy dribbles. Huey was sitting on the couch reading a book. I was sitting next to him watching some TV. Leaning over I saw Huey was reading 'John Oliver Killens: A Life of Black Literary Activism'

"Ima play some B-ball outside." Riley spoke making for the door. I took a glance at the TV show that was on and decided Basketball sounded more fun. "I'll come with ya, Riley. Anything would be more fun than this." I spoke motioning to the TV.

He started laughing. "You? What you know bout b-ball?" he continued to laugh. I hopped off the coach and walked over to him, successfully stealing his ball mid dribble and bouncing it off his head before he took notice. Afterwards I spun it on my finger.

"More than you I'm sure. What do ya say? One on one match; first to 5 wins." He eyed me suspiciously for a moment, before grabbin' the ball from atop my finger and proceeding to outside.

"Let's go punk. See what chu got." He spoke at the door. I gave a triumphant smile and followed him out. Once outside I decided to watch and wait so I got in a defensive stance. He did some more fancy dribbles and shot for the hoop but it bounced off the board and fell away from the net. Oh yeah I got this one in the bag.

I ran for the ball and scooped it up before he could, jumped up and threw the ball over my shoulder. It bounced off the board but unlike his went right into the net afterwards.

Huey's POV

"Yo! That cheatin'!" I heard Riley shout from outside. "How was that cheatin'? You failed to sink a basket so I grabbed it on the rebound and sunk one myself!" I heard Gwen yell back. Raising and eyebrow I closed my book and looked outside to watch their game.

Gwen's POV

I let Riley get one ball in whereas I got 3 more myself. Riley was in the middle of doing more fancy dribbles. "No more messin' 'round. Hope you ready, punk, for young reezy's moves." He spoke trying to sound tough. "Oh you were holdin' back? K' Let's see what you got half pint." I spoke back with a smirk. "Shut up!" he yelled back before going for the hoop.

I rolled my eyes and ran after him reaching for the ball while it was on his right, he switched hands to the left where I quickly grabbed the ball from his hand and threw it right to the net.

"Man I'm don playin' wit you. You cheatin' bad." He shouted heading back inside. "Don't be a sore loser Riley!" I yelled mockingly to him while passing him his ball.

Huey's POV

I shook my head. Who knew Gwen had a competitive side to her. I turned back around and began reading my book as Riley stormed back in mumbling angrily under his breathe about have 'a cheatin' b*tch livin' in HIS house'. I just shook my head.


	14. Questions

Gwen's POV

I went back inside and resumed watching TV next to Huey. The next couple of hours went by fast, what with Riley hiding in his room. Soon enough the door opened and in came Mr. Freeman and Cristal with like 50 bags.

I shook my head as I watch Mr. Freeman carry ALL of the bags in himself. She may be a gold diggin' hoe but she could have at least carried some of her own bags. "Hey I was watching that! " I yelled at her.

She just sat down in front of the TV and turned off what I was watching to play some video games. "You've had the TV all day. It's Cristal's time now." I glared at her and walked upstairs to 'my' room.

I grabbed one of my Nancy Drew's and began reading. It didn't take long for me to hear christal and Riley fighting over the video game. "Why you keep doin' the same move?! Where your game at?! Where your game at?!" Cristal started.

"My X button aint working." Riley whined. "Whatever N*gga." "Hye look! I'm pressin' it! You see me pressin' it. You cheatin'!" "B*tch! You're game is garbage. I'm cristal bitch! Whose next?"

"Fake a$$ Miraya Carry." Then the sound of Riley cryin' could be heard. I shook my head again. "That's how nasty my game is son. I send n*ggas runnin' away! What?!" It was too noisy for my to read my book with Cristal here so I decided to go downstairs and find something else to occupy my time.

When I got downstairs Cristal was no where in sight, in fact only huey was there sittin' on the couch like always. I sat next to him and spoke "That woman has GOT to go." I could see Huey nod out of the corner of my eye.

Cristal came back into the room at that point and started chugging OJ straight from the carton. Ewww! That's disgustin'! Who knows where those skanky lips have been or what diseases she could have!

"A full day's supply of Vitamin C." she spoke and put the OJ back into the fridge. Huey grabbed it out of the fridge with some tongs and I lit it up, afterwards we threw it into the metal trash bin.

Mr. Freeman walked into the kitchen after that so we all were on the same page about getting that woe outta here. "Granddad that woman has got to go!" Huey spoke first. "Miss Cristal is my beautiful baby booty, and you will show her some respect."

"Granddad we don't know anything about miss Critsal. I mean we know she spends all your money." I jumped in "We know she eats all the food in the house." Then Riley jumped in "We know she cheat at play station."

"But where does she live? What does she do for a living?" Huey spoke again. "She's in sales." Mr. Freeman answered and Riley had to add "Hoe sales." "What?!" Granddad reacted.

"Granddad does she duck under the table every time a dude in a purple suit walks in?" Hue asks. Mr. Freeman looked up and thought about it before answer "a lot of people due that." No they don't.

Riley asked the next question "Can she run really, really, really, really fast in high heels?" "I don't know average speed I guess" He thought for a bit before adding to his answer "Maybe a little… above average."

It was my turn this time. "Does she keep askin' if you're a cop?" "No." he spoke but Cristal come up behind him with a different story. "Remember you have to tell me if you're a cop or its entrapment."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking at us and speaking again. "My cute kids." I couldn't help but glare at the skank before she walked away. "You kids don't know Cristal like I do." Mr. Freeman began to speak again.

"She's a wonderful women. She's in my heart, she's in my soul. I just want to be her everything. And for your information children, I had relation with Cristal last night. The boys and I spoke at roughly the same time.

Me: "TMI Mr. Freeman. I really didn't need to picture that! Ewwww!"

Huey: "Oh god! Granddad, why on earth would you share that. How am I supposed to have nice dreams tonight man!"

Riley: "Ewww! Come on Granddad! I don't need to know what you do. Nasty!"

"And she didn't charge me a dime." He spoke again after we stopped. She kissed him on the cheek again and spoke "You ready to go shoppin' again." "You betcha." They then left to go on ANOTHER shoppin' spree as Huey and I exchanged looks.


	15. Reason with a hoe

Huey's POV

While Granddad and Cristal were away I walked around the house. Every turn I took there were bags and women's clothes, shoes, everything all over the place. I grabbed a wash basket and loaded all the clothes up around the house.

On my way to the laundry room Cristal threw one of her bras ontop of the basket. "Hey Huey." She spoke. This has got to stop. If granddad won't kick her out then I will. "Ok, Cristal. I think we need to talk."

We went into the livin' room and sat down on the couch before we started. "Before you start I just wanted to say how fun it's been hanging out with you guys. Think of me as the big sister you always wanted."

"Don't take this the wrong way but, I need you get the hell up outta here." "Any particular reason?" "You're kinda a lazy hoe." "Yeah I can see that." "I don't know why my granddad can't see it." I pinched the bridge of my nose outta irritation.

"Honestly me either. I mean it's so obvious. But it's ok cause I'm in this transitional phase…" "I don't care, you've gotta go." She lit a cigarette before continuing "I can't do that."

I raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry?" "You guys have the life and I want the life too." "But its our life, he's our family." "Oh so now we get to what this is really about. I'm not one of yal. I'm not in the family. I don't carry his genes so I gotta go?"

"Yeah plus you're a lazy hoe." "And what about that little girl, Gwen. She aint your family, neither. You gonna kick her out?" "Gwen doesn't cause as much trouble as you. She helps out around the house, cooks for us, and is one of most helpful and mature people I know.

But with you, every part of you bein' here is trouble. Do you realize I'm doing prostitute laundry?! Do you have any idea how disgustin' that is?!" I stood up and yelled. She outted her cigarette before continuing "Look this is an adjustment for everyone but it's what your granddad wants.

You can't get rid of me. I can do things to persuade your granddad that you can't do." "Like what." After a second I changed my question "Never mind I don't really want to know."

Gwen's POV

I hear huey talkin' and decided to hide out and observe. He was havin' a conversation with that skank, probably tryin to get rid of her. "Gwen doesn't cause as much trouble as you. She helps out around the house, cooks for us, and is one of most helpful and mature people I know."

I couldn't help but smile at that. That's such a nice thing to say, well for Huey it is anyway. "But with you, every part of you bein' here is trouble. Do you realize I'm doing prostitute laundry?! Do you have any idea how disgustin' that is?!" Yeah That's pretty gross.

She outted her cigarette before continuing "Look this is an adjustment for everyone but it's what your granddad wants. You can't get rid of me. I can do things to persuade your granddad that you can't do." "Like what… Never mind I don't really want to know." Figured that out on your own huh?


	16. Spy mission

Gwen's POV

As she was walkin' out she noticed me standin' here. "What you got something to say too?" I glared. "Don't think just because you're ridin' granddad's **** that you beat us. We WILL find a way to get rid of you. Just you wait." I spoke with much venom in my voice.

"Whatever bitch." She then started walkin away. I was just about to lunge at her when I felt someone grab my wrist. Lookin' over my shoulder I saw Huey with a slightly softer look on his face.

He shook his head no as if he could read my intentions and in less than a second the tension ran out of my body causing me to uncurl my fist. He was right; Violence wasn't the way out this time. We needed a plan.

"We're going about this the wrong way. When she leaves we'll follow her and get some evidence. Meet me and Riley outside her car at 4 tonight." He spoke and I just nodded my head yes.

At 4 o'clock I pulled the backs of my hair up in a ponytail and snuck past Granddad in the livin' room headin' out to the car. Huey and Riley were already there and we snuck into the back seats under some covers. Riley was on the left, I was on the right and Huey was between us. Now we just wait for her to come out.

We drove for a while and when she parked and left the car we snuck out. Hiding behind corners, park benches, you name it we pursued that hoe and got several pictures of her. She was handing a pimp some cash, runnin' from the cops, and even entering a strip joint. If these don't convince granddad I don't know what will.

Once home we immediately shoed them to him. As he was thumbin threw them cristal came back. "Cutie pie. What is this?" He asked her. "That's not me!" She took the offensive and turned to us. "I can't believe you would digitally alter pictures of me."

Granddad looked mad for a minute. "That aint nothing but photoshop; get that outta here." He threw our evidence angrily on the table. She then broke into a fake cry and threw herself at him again. "Why don't they like me? I try so hard with them."

"Oh… There there. Haven't I don't enough for you guys? You don't know what it's like to be old. To know you don't have many days left. Cristal makes me happy. Why would you want to take that away form me?" He fell for it.

It was hopeless now. Nothing we could do would convince him. This manipulative hoe needs to rot in a ditch. Just then the doorbell rang and Riley went to answer it. "It's a n*gga in a purple suit. Cristal ducked under the table as if there was an earthquake.

Her pimp. That's it! Her pimp will get her outta here! It's not hopeless after all! I did a mental happy dance. Granddad went to the door to see what the man wanted. "Who are you?"

"My name is 'A pimp named slickback'. And I believe I may have misplaced some merchandise at this residence." Cristal decides to come out of hiding and me and Huey follow her to see it all unfold.


	17. Goodbye Hoe

Gwen's POV

"Ah there she is. Bitch I hope you have the money to pay for this little vacation you've been takin'." "Now hold on slickback." "No that's 'a pimp named slickback'." "That's what I said, slickback." "No no it's 'a pimp named slickback'. Like a triconquest. You say the whole thing 'A pimp named slickback'."

"Can't we call you slickback for short?" "No n*gga. I'm 'a pimp named slickback'!" "Cristal who is this person?" "N*gga are you deaf?! A pimp named slickback. Say it with me now!"

"He's my pimp." "You're pimp so you really are a… a…" We all spoke at pretty much the same time here again. "Yes she's (I'm) a hoe." "Come on bitch now!" "A pimp named slickback, may I please have a minute?"

He turned around and stared as if she just sprouted two extra heads. "A minute?! Let us say the pimp's prayer. Lord please pray for the soul of this bitch and guide my pimp hand and make it strong lord so that she may know a hoes place. Amen." Riley had to chirp in with an "amen, yeah!"

Just as he was about to hit her Granddad sent his belt over to wrap around his wrist and stop him mid-slap. "You aint gon hit no women in my house." "What women? This here's a hoe?" "Not in this house she's not."

He released his grip on the pimp's arm. "Why don't you just wait outside?" "Damn! Indian Jenkins I didn't know we were still whoopin' n*ggas. Fine! Bitch you got 45 seconds and I'm leavin'." He started countin' down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I mean at first I thought you knew." "How would I?" "I mean I don't see how you couldn't have known." "Well easy mistake I guess." "I mean there were so many obvious signs." "alright alright I got the point. Cristal I don't care about what you did in the past as long as you're ready to start fresh.

Think about it. You can stay here maybe get a job, go back to school. We can make it work." "I don't know, Robert. I'm not really cut out for school and jobs." "But you'd be able to stay here with us." "Yeah you're right. That does sound nice. Let me just go and get rid of 'a pimp named slickback' then maybe I'll get some applications."

They walked out onto the porch and continued there conversation. "You're coming back right?" "Of course." "Time's up bitch! I am leavin'!" "No daddy wait wait!" she started chasing his car as he drove away.

"She'll be back." Granddad spoke as he motioned us back inside. She's gone. I let out a sigh. Finally. Granddad waited up the rest of the day and was still waitin' when I went to bed at 11. I doubt she'll return but he seems to really want her too. I let out a mental sigh. Adults.


	18. New shoes

Gwen's POV

It's been a few days since Cristal left. Little by little granddad stopped waiting up for her and it seems like he's pretty much over her now. Good, even someone like him can do better.

"Hey Gwen." I looked to the door to see Huey standing there. "I guess there's a shoe sale down at the mall. Granddad was gonna take us for a new pair." "Oh, right now?" he just nodded his head in response. "Ok. I'll be down in a sec."

He walked away and I hopped off my bed. Today I was wearing a pink butterfly skirt, a white button up blouse, and a pair of pink high tops. Maybe I should look for shoes other than high tops. I mean yeah their comfortable but they aren't really for girly outfits like the one I'm wearing.

On the way to the store I figured I should count my money so I know what price range I can go with. 20, 30, 35, 40. I have 40 dollars. I know for some girls shoes that might buy me a pair. I wonder how expensive this store is.

"Um Mr. Freeman. Is this one of those more expensive stores? I only got $40 on me." Huey looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. "What? Girl's shoes are way more expensive than boy's shoes."

"Oh don't you worry about that little baby. It's on me. Buy one get one free so your shoes won't cost a dime." Granddad responded. "Oh ok." I put my money back in my pocket.

Once at the store I saw that they were pretty reasonably priced. I headed straight for the dress shoes. Looking over them all there were so many choices I couldn't decide. It was probably best if I went with something white or black so it'll match most of my clothes.

I tried on a bunch of them. From simple white slip on flats, to white and pink Lolita style platforms; They were mostly white with assorted shades of pink bows and roses on them. I even tried on some black pumps but stumbled a bit while walkin' in them.

With each pair I'd stand in front of a tall mirror and spin to get a 360 view of how they looked but none of them seemed right to me. The Lolita was close but it would really only match pink outfits. Lastly I tried on a pair of white Maryjane flats that were $25.

Spinning around in front of the mirror I got a good 360 view of they shoes on me with my outfit. They were perfect! Not over the top fancy, but not tomboyish either. They were comfortable and easy to move in. Yup I was getting these.

I put the shoes I didn't want back in their proper places and decided to find Mr. Freeman. On my way through one of the isles I saw a nice pair of black and red rose flats for only $10. I couldn't help myself and grabbed my size. I went up to the counter and paid for the maryjanes, slipping them on to wear afterwards.

Afterwards I resumed my search for my housemates. Huey and Riley had already found the shoes they wanted and Mr. Freeman was having a hard time deciding between a pair of black dress shoes, pure white sneakers, and a pair of black and blue sneakers.

I placed my boxes on a nearby bench and figured I'd help him out. Dress shows are really only for special occasions and therefore aren't good for buying unless such an occasion is coming up. I explained that to him in a more or less simplified form and put the box back.

The Black and blue sneakers were an ok choice due to the fact that they won't show dirt as easily but with blue it more or less limits what you can wear with it if you want to be matching. So we ended up putting the blue and black shoes back and got the white Nikes instead.


	19. Granddad's Fight

Gwen's POV

Granddad wore his new shoes out and seemed really happy to have them. "Listen up kids I'm about to sing the new shoes song… New shoes, new sho~es, new shoes. Boy Nike makes some good shoes, whoo!"

I let out a slight chuckle. Out of no where a car drove up and nearly ran into us, then it backed up and slammed right into Mr. Freeman's car. We all reacted at the same time with a 'hey' or 'Yo'.

The car backed up again and slammed right back into the car. We all yelled out again in anger.

"Yo man watch where you're going!" Huey yelled.

"What they hell is wrong with you!" I yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Granddad yelled.

"Oh!" Riley yelled.

The driver walked out the reveal a very old black man with a cane. He came over to us and yelled in granddad's face "Who the hell parked in my space?! That's like calling 1800 collected a$$ woopin'! And no that aint no toll free call, partner!"

"You hit my car! Are you blind?" Granddad spoke to the crazy old man. "Yes I am. So?" The man spoke waving his stick closer to Granddad's face. "Blind? You're blind and driving a car? Are you nuts?!" I spoke to him in disbelief. "Ya got a problem with that N*gga?!"

"You coulda killed somebody!" Huey spoke up. "Eh I'd be doin' them a favor. Getting' run over by me is as close to an honorable death as most of these people gonna get. Some days I'm quite the humanitarian. I think I hit a wheelchair on the way over here."

He actually looked proud of that. "Oh look what you did to Dorothy. I hope you got insurance." Granddad spoke again. "N*gga! You better have insurance! A$$ kickin' insurance! And you're about to pay a deductable!

That's right! I backed into your car n*gga! What chu gonna do?! What chu gonna do?!" "Awe hell naw! Granddad, lets whoop this N*ggas a$$ right now!" Riley spoke and started moving towards the man to try and beat him up.

I put my arm up to stop him in his tracks while Huey pulled him back. "Bitch a$$, Fagot a$$, Punk a$$, Pu$$y a$$, bitch a$$ N*gga! You want to do somethin' bitch a$$ n*gga?! Hold up, I smell new shoes." He gave a smile that was clearly malicious. He's not gonna do what I think he is, is he?

In one quick movement he stepped on Granddad's shoes, effectively scuffing them. Granddad stepped back giving a yelp of surprise. "Yeah! They aint new anymore are they?! N*gga!" Ok even I was resisting the urge to beat the sh*t outta this crazy bastard.

"And this n*ggas spittin' on ya, ya better get him granddad!" Riley yelled encouraging fight word to him. Huey and I looked up at him knowing full well he was about to explode.

His fist balled up tight and then he swung. Something unexpected happed after that, the old man actually dodged his fist and granddad fell down. "Oh man what happened!" Riley yelled from behind us and the old man raised his cane and attacked granddad's knee using a sort of war cry.

"Ow! My knee! My bad knee! Oh lordy lordy lord! My knee! My bad knee!" granddad yelled out in pain. Huey ran from his spot next to me and grabbed granddad's discarded cane, blocking the old man's next attack. "This fight is over." Huey spoke.


	20. You Went Too Far Riley

Gwen's POV

Recap:

"Ow! My knee! My bad knee! Oh lordy lordy lord! My knee! My bad knee!" granddad yelled out in pain. Huey ran from his spot next to me and grabbed granddad's discarded cane, blocking the old man's next attack. "This fight is over." Huey spoke.

End Recap:

On the car ride home the song 'Eye of the Tiger was on the radio. I had to resist the urge to chuckle givin' how coincidental it was. Granddad angrily turned it off stating "I hate this d*mn song."

"I can't believe you got you're a$$ kicked by a blind man, granddad!" Riley just had to start with him. "My knee went out. You know I have a bad knee." "Bad knee? That n*gga had bad eyes, he couldn't see granddad! He beat you like a piñata.

Yo we can rent granddad out for Mexican birthday parties. We can call him senior Pinata." Riley started laughing. "Hola Senior Pinata." "Stop it, boy, stop it. Where's my belt!"

He continued to laugh. "I must be blind too cause I sure didn't see that a$$ whoopin' comin'!" He laughed some more. "Boy!" Granddad threatened. "Riley!" Huey tried stoppin' him too. The only reason why I wasn't tryin was because I knew better by now. Riley is almost impossible to stop when he's like this.

"Yo! How bad do you have to telegraph your punches for a blind n*gga to see you comin' Granddad!" "Riley the man obviously had a heightened sense of hearing!" Huey spoke again. "Oh I saw granddad had a heightened sense of fallin'!"

"Now that's enough! You can stop laughin' at your granddaddy! What the hells wrong with you?!" "Granddad had hit me written across his forehead in brail." "I said that's enough!"

"What chu gonna do? Beat me? Maybe I should get a blind fold first." He covered his eyes with his hands before continuing. "Ok. I'm ready." He then started laughing again. I shook my head.

"Wait maybe he's gonna fall on me." He then fell to the floor laughin' some more. "Riley stop!" Huey spoke again. "Granddad! Rocky just called and said 'damn and I thought I got my a$$ whooped'."

He continued to laugh till Huey got angry enough to kick him in the side. "Ow!" Granddad walked away lookin' really upset. "You know Riley. There is such a thing as going too far. And that definitely crossed the line." I walked away too.

Later that night I came down to grab an apple from the fridge. Granddad was still up and was trying to clean the scruff from his shoes when the news started talking about his defeat. Huey came down and sat at one of the chairs.

"It's just local news." Huey spoke to try and reassure Granddad but he tried other channels only to find all of them talkin' about him. "Granddad, I don't think you should watch this anymore.

I walked in at that time and took a bite of my apple as I watched Granddad continue to channel surf, all of them having something uncomplimentary to say about his fight. Eventually Huey got up and turned the TV off.

"Granddad, you got to ask yourself, would you really be better off if you had beaten up a blind old man in the street? It was a N*gga moment Granddad. You've got to let it go." I nodded in agreement. "Maybe you're right." Granddad spoke up still sounding disappointed in himself.

The phone then rang and went to voicemail filing the room with Uncle Ruckus' voice. "Come on Robert. Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone I know you there in hidin'. I seen you on the new getting' your black a$$ whooped by that blind old monkey. That's why they shouldn't let N*ggas go shoppin'. Call me back."

Granddad got up lookin' really angry and stormed off. "Don't you walk away from this answering machine!" Uncle Ruckus' voice sounded again. I got pissed off enough to pick up and slam shut the phone, after of coarse telling him "You're a bastard." After that I finished my apple and went to bed.


	21. Two Weeks

Gwen's POV

Recap:

Granddad got up lookin' really angry and stormed off. "Don't you walk away from this answering machine!" Uncle Ruckus' voice sounded again. I got pissed off enough to pick up and slam shut the phone, after of coarse telling him "You're a bastard." After that I finished my apple and went to bed.

End Recap:

The next morning Granddad was going to head out to actually pick a fight with Stinkmeaner. "Granddad just let it die! I promise you nobodies gonna call you a punk!" Huey tried reasoning with him but Riley had to stick his two cense in and said "I will." "Well Riley will." I just shook my head.

"Seriously Mr. Freeman. Even if people were to call you a punk and make fun of you, something else will take its place. You'd only have to endure it for a max of two weeks. You're better off just ignoring it all and letting it pass." I tried helping Huey out.

He just made a pained face and continued to walk away. "Granddad!" Huey yelled after him but Granddad didn't want to hear it. After he was gone me and Huey exchanged looks. Granddad might get badly hurt with this.

Huey was pacing around the living room looking impatiently at his watch, Riley was watching TV, and I sat on the armrest of the couch. "I can't believe Granddad went back to fight that man." Hue spoke. "I know, hopefully he'll be ok." Huey looked at me with a worried look in his eyes after I spoke.

"Yo! Check this out you guys." Riley summoned our attention to the TV. It was some rapper fight. Riley re-winded it to a part where a rapper was flaunting walking to the stage. Suddenly a chair come from somewhere across the room and hit the rapper. He went down and a fight broke out.

He re-winded it again to the same place. "Hey. You ever notice how whenever someone throws a chair a brawl jumps off?" "Aren't you worried about Granddad?" Huey asks Riley as he continues to play around with the TV.

"Look you wanna see it again?" Riley re-winded it to the same part a third time. "I say you don't even have to hit nobody with the chair, and N*ggas will still start wildin' out." Just then the door opened and we all went to make sure Granddad wasn't too hurt.

"Well, you don't look hurt." Huey was the first to speak. "Two weeks." Was all Granddad had to say. "Good for you! A rematch in two weeks. This is gon be great. Hey! We might even be able to make some money off of this. The slugfest in Woodcrest. Yeah!" Riley spoke next before running off.

"I still don't think this is a good idea Mr. Freeman. You could get seriously hurt." I was the last to speak. Huey just looked even more worried. Granddad kneeled down to our level and spoke to both of us. "You two don't understand. I HAVE to do this." Huey turned and spoke again "Follow me." We walked into the living as Huey put a DVD on.

"I want you to know what you're up against." He spoke again before hittin' play on the remote. On the screen come a movie of a blind samurai, he was really skilled and extremely deadly as he fought off hundred of ninjas. He even managed to stab one in the stomach and rip the blade upward cutting his enemy in half.


	22. Sadoichi

Gwen's POV

Recap:

"I want you to know what you're up against." He spoke again before hittin' play on the remote. On the screen come a movie of a blind samurai, he was really skilled and extremely deadly as he fought off hundred of ninjas. He even managed to stab one in the stomach and rip the blade upward cutting his enemy in half.

End Recap:

"Holy sh*t." Granddad spoke watching in horror at the movie. "You remember the way he dodged your punch? Your enemy is the Sadoichi. The blind swordsman. His ears give him more information all your senses put together.

If you underestimate him, he will kill you." Huey explained the situation to Granddad who looked even more terrified by each word. "The ears aren't the only means of gathering information. Person I use a combination of hearing, and vibrations, from the surrounding air or even sometimes from the ground depending on the terrain." I felt the need to add my personal knowledge.

"You must train." Huey spoke again and granddad, visibly shaking spoke too "I won't fail you. I'm not afraid." "Coulda fooled me." The next day Granddad, Huey, Ruckus, and I were outside trying to help Granddad train for his match.

"Eh. Between me and you two, your granddad has nothing to worry about. Everyone knows N*ggas can't fight." Ruckus whispered to us. "I'm sorry?" Huey responded. "You heard me N*gga. N*ggas can't fight.

They don't possess the strength of character or the mental quickness to be a great fighter. That's why all the best fighter in the world have always been white men." He then proceeded to name off a bunch of white fighters.

"Why did we invite him again?" I whispered to Huey. Seriously this dude is annoying as all hell. "Name me one great black heavy weight fighter. Name one! Go ahead Try! Name one! See that you can't do it."

"Well actually we could if you'd shut up." I spoke letting the venom leak into my voice. "Well then go ahead lil N*gga girl. I nodded my head in a cocky way and took a deep breath before speed listing.

"Jack Johnson, Joe Luis, Ezzard Charles, Floyd Patterson, Sonny Liston, Ernie Terrell, Joe Frazier, Jimmy Ellis, Leon Spinks, Ken Norton, and probably the best known Muhammad Ali."

I took a gasp for air before letting a cocky smirk cross my lips. "Shall I go on or is that good enough." Both him and Huey were staring at me mouth agape. After a few moments Ruckus walked away mumbling about me being a 'show off N*gga girl'.

I turned to Huey with a smile "My Uncle was a huge boxing fan. If he was home during a match it was on the TV and the whole family either had to go to another room or sit and watch. Looks like it came in handy for shutting that bastard up."

I saw a momentary smile cross his lips before he turned to direct Granddad in his training. Yay! I got a smile outta him! I had a triumphed smile as I turned to watch. Soon enough it was time for Granddad to try fighting against an actually opponent.


	23. Training

Gwen's POV

Recap:

I saw a momentary smile cross his lips before he turned to direct Granddad in his training. Yay! I got a smile outta him! I had a triumphed smile as I turned to watch. Soon enough it was time for Granddad to try fighting against an actually opponent.

End Recap:

For whatever reason Huey asked tom to be Granddad's opponent. Well I guess if you wanted to start off with an easy opponent Tom is a good choice but I don't know.

"I don't understand why I'm blindfolded." Tom spoke, blindfold over his eyes and a wooden sword in his hands. "Because the enemy can't see." Huey answers but Tom went on.

"Yeah but the thing is, I don't have super hearing so I don't get why I'm…" "Fight!" Granddad ran forward and beat the crap outta Tom in an instant. "Well that was an insanely easy match. Maybe I should be his opponent. I'm probably closer to Stinkmeaner's level than tom is." I spoke after Tom had fallen.

Huey shrugged his shoulders and I got in the fight. I grabbed the wooden sword from Tom's hands and blindfolded myself. Loosening my legs and arms for proper movements I got in a ready stance. "Ok. I'm all set. Just say go." I spoke keeping my cockiness inside for the moment.

Huey's POV

I'm not too sure of this but Gwen seemed pretty sure of herself. I looked to Granddad for a confirmation he was ready, he nodded, so I nodded back and spoke "Go." In an instant Granddad charged Gwen, I saw her legs shift slightly inward just before she jumped up, avoiding his attack, and flip to behind him.

She then swung and hit him in the back with her sword knocking him off guard for her to jump up and kick off him, knocking him over. In the blink of an eye Granddad was down and Gwen swung downward, hitting him in the chest.

"Stop!" I yelled before this could go any worse for Granddad. Gwen was much better than I had expected at fighting.

Gwen's POV

"Go." Huey yelled and in an instant I could hear Granddad's war cry and felt the air get repelled near me., I shifted my legs slightly inward and jumped up when I felt him get close enough. Doing a flip over his head I landed behind him and heard a light gasp of surprise come from him.

Adjusting my stance again I took the offensive and swung hitting him in the back with and knocking him off. After that I jump up and kick off his back, knocking him over in the process. Once I felt the ground shake beneath my feet I knew he fell to the ground so I swung, hitting him in the chest.

"Stop!" I hear Huey yell. Personally I had no intent on striking again unless Granddad got up, showing he could still fight, but I know if I was his real opponent I would have struck him down for good.

I dropped my stance and pulled the blindfold down off my eyes. Looking over at Huey I gave a shrug. I guess, maybe I should've held back more. Standing next to Granddad on the ground I extended my hand to help him up.

Huey came over to help me help Granddad back up and spoke to me as he did so "I had no idea you were that strong." I gave him a meek smile "Yeah sorry, I held back a bit but I guess it wasn't enough. I'll lower my skill more next time." He raised his eyebrow at me again.

We continued practicing the rest of the day and Granddad did improve quite a bit but I wasn't so sure it was enough. Even against me I had to hold back considerably so he could win. I don't think he's ready for Stinkmeaner.


	24. Fight Day

Gwen's POV

Soon enough it was the day of the fight and everyone and their mother was there to watch. Everyone loves a good fight I guess. It's a shame really, if more people would read instead of show up to encourage people to beat each other's brains in the world would be a better place I'm sure.

"Hey! Listen Up! I'm gon' tell yal one more time! This fight aint startin' till I get $10 from all yal!" Riley started shaking the people down for money. "Granddad, the only way to win is to not fight." Huey tried reasoning with him one last time.

"That's right Robert. Nobody's gonna call you a fruity boy or a pansy pants if you don't do this." Tom tried too but of coarse Riley, once again stuck his two sense in "I will." "Right. Well Riley will."

I shook my head and figured maybe I should try again too, it couldn't hurt. "Look Mr. Freeman. This can't end well. If you do win and beat him up you'll be a brute who beat up a blind old man. Do you really want that?" He just turned his attention to his fight and started moving around the ring.

Huey's POV

"You scared. Yeah you scared aint cha B*tch N*gga? I can smell the B*tch in ya. Ohh that's vintage B*tch. You must have Alzheimer's old man, you already forgot that a$$ whoopin'?"

And as I watched Stinkmeaner move blindly around the room I had a terrifying realization. He wasn't a trained swordsman, and he didn't have super hearing. He was a blind old man who just got lucky.

Gwen's POV

Something didn't seem right. His movements are too clumsy, too sloppy to be that of a Sadoichi. "Oh no." I whispered as realization hit. "Granddad! Wait! No stop!" Huey yelled from next to me. He had the same realization as me, but I knew it was too late to stop this now. I turned away.

I could hear all the exited screams of the people watching the fight as Granddad undoubtedly beat up Stinkmeaner unmercifully. After a few moments the excitement wore down and there were chatters of worry flying around. I brought my attention back to the fight.

Stinkmeaner was down. A nurse rushed forward to check his heart rate. After a moment she gave the sigh that meant he was dead. Granddad killed him. In a sense Huey and I were accomplishes, seeing as we trained him to do almost exactly this. But what is done is done. There is nothing we can do now.

"Dang Granddad you didn't have to kill him!" Riley yelled as the rest of the crowd was silent. At this point I was annoyed enough at Riley for encouraging this whole mess and absent mindedly B*tch slapped him in the side of the head.

"What was that for?!" He yelled at me. I sent one of my more fearsome glares his way and he took a step back lookin' scare. Suddenly the viewers turned on riley and circled around him.

They were all askin' for a refund. I turned my attention away from it all and walked over to Graddad. "You alright Mr. Freeman?" I gave him a sympathetic look seeing as he looked incredibly shook up.

"The first kill is never easy. But the initial guilt and shock does melt away, I promise." I spoke again before walkin' over and standing next to Huey again. Suddenly a chair came flying out from within the crowd and after it landed everyone started poundin' the sh*t outta each other.

I shook my head as I hear Huey speak under his breath "N*ggas." After the fight Granddad was taken away I a cop car for killing Stinkmeaner. Luckily a few hours before the fight, Huey, Tom, and I got the fight licensed by the state boxing commission so Granddad got off scotch free.

After all that's happened we all went to the beat up parking space that Stinmeaner frequented and placed flowers. Stinkmeaner was a horrible, bitter old man who made all those came in contact with suffer. The world is much better off without him but we still should feel bad about killing him like that.

"Please forgive us for takin' this man's life." Granddad prayed. "Why's you say us? You killed him." Riley spoke up and I once again absent mindedly B*tch slapped him in the side of the head and glared his way telling him to shut up. He got the message and went back to prayin'.


	25. Medical Problems

Gwen's POV

Recap:

"Please forgive us for takin' this man's life." Granddad prayed. "Why's you say us? You killed him." Riley spoke up and I once again absent mindedly B*tch slapped him in the side of the head and glared his way telling him to shut up. He got the message and went back to prayin'.

End Recap:

After the prayers we went home; Granddad was still pretty freaked out by fight. Once home I decided to take a nap, this whole thing left me feeling drained. I took out and placed my barrettes on the nightstand next to my bed before curling up under the covers.

3 hours later

As I awoke something wasn't right. My eyes were unusually hard to open and I felt even weaker and more tired then when I had lain down. Pulling the cover down off of my face I tried looking around but couldn't. My vision was completely blurred. Oh no!

I forced myself up and stumbled out of bed, knocking a box of tissues off the nightstand as I stumbled. Fumbling around I found my barrettes and clipped them onto my sleeve before stumbling over to the door and into the hall.

I made my way to Huey's room, leaning against the wall to avoid falling. As I arrived at the entrance to his room I had barely enough strength to mutter out "I think… I need to go to the hospital." before everything went black.

Huey's POV

I was reading a book at the table in my room when Gwen stumbled into the doorway and muttered "I think… I need to go to the hospital." Just before she collapsed. Instinctually I dropped my book and rushed to catch her just before she hit the ground. As I caught her I could feel the heat coming off her skin.

Feeling her forehead I could tell she had a high fever. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her arm around my neck as I tried carrying her downstairs. Once I explained what had happened Granddad grabbed his keys and we all rushed her to the hospital.

This time I stayed in the backseat with Gwen, looking for any change in her condition, but there was none. Once at the hospital they took her into a hospital room and started taking blood as I explained to the doctors what had happened.

We all waited around her hospital room for some news to what was wrong with her. Every now and then I would lean over and feel her forehead but her fever never went down, even with the nurses putting ice pack on periodically.

What happened? She seemed just fine a few hours ago. I don't understand how someone can get so sick in such a short amount of time.

4 hours later

The doctor finally came in and shared the news that Gwen apparently has anemic blood. Looking up at the man I asked him the very question I'd been asking myself. "How could her condition have just appeared like this? She was perfectly fine just this morning."


	26. Blood Transfusion

Huey's POV

Recap:

The doctor finally came in and shared the news that Gwen apparently has anemic blood. Looking up at the man I asked him the very question I'd been asking myself. "How could her condition have just appeared like this? She was perfectly fine just this morning."

End Recap:

"I'm not entirely sure, anemia is a tricky illness. The symptoms can spark up over the course of several days or hit all at once. It all depends on the cause of the anemia and the person involved."

"What's the treatment for it?" Granddad spoke this time. "Well to treat anemia you have two options. Option one is to give her an IV drip with some iron supplements in it. However that will take a few days to take effect and change her condition."

"And the second?" I asked. "The second would be to give her a blood transfusion to give her some healthy blood to dilute her anemic blood. That should only take a few hours to take effect however..." He trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow. He gave a sigh then continued "she has a blood type we are currently low on. In order for the transfusion to work one of you would need to give her your blood." I took a glance around the room and both Granddad and Riley were looking around like they didn't hear him say that. I just shook my head.

"Would I be a match?" I asked looking back at the doctor. "Possibly but I would need to take test your blood to be sure." I gave a nod and he lead me outta the room. "Ok if you would just sit down in this chair we will draw some blood for testing." I sat down and laid my arm out on the rest for them to draw from.

After he took a vile of blood he bandaged me up and led me back to the room before he left to run the tests. I sat back down on the bed next to Gwen. Hopefully my blood is a match; I would hate for her to stay like this for days.

About an hour later the doctor came back in and announced that my blood was indeed a match. "Are you sure you want to do this boy?" Granddad asked and I didn't need much time to decide looking back at Gwen once more I nodded my head. I went back into the same room for them to draw more blood. This time he drew a full pint.

I went back into the room and sat in the chair next to Gwen's bed. The doctor came back in and hooked the IV into Gwen arm and let my blood start to drain into her.

6 hours later

Gwen's POV

As I started to wake up I could hear the beeping of the pulse reader in a hospital. My head was still spinning but my vision was no longer blurred. I took a look around the hospital room and saw that only Huey was still in the room. He was fast asleep in the chair next to my bed; his head lying on the empty spot next to me.


	27. Welcome Home Party

Gwen's POV

Recap:

As I started to wake up I could hear the beeping of the pulse reader in a hospital. My head was still spinning but my vision was no longer blurred. I took a look around the hospital room and saw that only Huey was still in the room. He was fast asleep in the chair next to my bed; his head lying on the empty spot next to me.

End Recap:

I carefully got up and pulled the blanket off of me and draped it over his shoulders before standing from the bed. I gently removing the empty IV drip from my arm and placed a bandage I found in one of the nearby drawers over the IV hole.

I tip toed around Huey and out of the room to find who it is I should give my insurance info to, it just wouldn't be right to stick Granddad with the bill after all. "Oh you're awake." I turned around to see one of the doctors. "Are you the doctor who took care of me?"

"Yes I am." I walked over to him and took the barrettes off of my sleeves. Opening a small compartment in each off them I extracted two microchips and handed them to him. "Those contain my medical history and insurance info." I spoke again and a look of realization crossed his face as he nodded taking the chips away, probably to take a look at the info.

I made my way back into my hospital room and sat down Indian style on the bed. Now I just need to wait till all the aftermath with my insurance goes through so I can get outta here.

4 more hours

The doctor finally came back with my microchips and I gently shook Huey awake. Per my request the doctor never told the Freemans the cause of my anemia so I didn't have to worry about it too much.

We went home and I was hammered with a lot of 'you had us so worried' and 'try not to scare us like that again.' Once home I was surprised by a welcome back party including many people I didn't know but did recognize as our neighbors.

I got to meet many people including a very innocent and naïve girl named jasmine, as well as her mother Sarah. I also got to meet a black man named tom. I certainly understand where jasmine got her naïve view point from after meeting him. He was a major good two shoes and was complaining about some of the party goers drinking so much alcohol.

It was a rather fun party and it took most of the tension away from my hospital visit. By the end of the party I don't think anyone even remember I was in the hospital at all which was good since I'm sure Huey would have needled me with even more questions otherwise.

I went back up into my room and cleaned up the knocked over tissues and went to bed. Even though I wasn't tired due to being passed out for so long not getting any sleep tonight would have definitely bit me in the morning.


	28. How did you end up in jail?

Gwen's POV

I woke up even earlier then usual and decided to run laps today instead of doing my usually stretching and ju jitsu. I changed into a simple pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top.

I pulled the back of my hair up in a ponytail and slipped on a pair of yellow high tops. I went online to find a good route for my laps and decided to run to the closest BK and back about 5 times, that way it would be a total of 3 1/2 miles.

Standing in front of the house I did some warm up stretches so I wouldn't cramp up before I began my run. After my run I took a shower and changed into a simple white button up blouse and a yellow ruffle shirt. I slipped on my new Maryjanes and scrunch blown out my hair.

I put in a pair of white heart shaped barrettes to hold my bangs back. I made a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon with some French toast sticks, making sure to make enough for the guys as well.

After breakfast we went to school which was boring as usual. Once home from school we all proceeded to watch the news. Riley was sitting on the left, Huey on the right, and I was sandwiched between them.

"And in other news, city police are reporting tonight that they have arrested a suspect in connection with the murder of Antawn Micheal. A 17 year old who was apparently killed over a game of madden in 2006. The police are not releasing the name of the suspect, who is a black male, approximately…" Huey changed the channel.

"And so we are raising the terror alert level to intense orange red, based on very credible detailed information on a none specific threat." "How can it be detailed and none specific?" I asked no one in particular. "Could it be a hijacking, absolutely possible. Chemical or biological agent? You bet it could happen. Suicide bomber? Hey you never know.

But what we do know, is that it's absolutely, positively gonna happen today. Maybe." "Maybe?" I asked out loud again. Suddenly someone rang the door bell wildly followed by quick knocking. Huey got up to answer it and as soon as the door opened I could hear Jasmine's hysterical voice. "Terrorists have my daddy!"

"Jasmine! Calm down!" Huey spoke but she continued to be hysterical. I just shook my head, she was definitely something else. "Terrorists kidnapped my father. And they're gonna cut off his head in Algeria! My daddy was supposed to be home from work before school let out. But he isn't here. And we're at terror alert level orange. Orange!"

She hugged Huey and began crying. I felt a vain tighten in my head, man was she annoying! "Jasmine! Just because your dad is late coming home from work doesn't mean that…." The phone ringing drowned Huey's voice out. Riley was closer to it so I let him get it. It was their house after all, who would be calling for me?

"Hello?" I could barely make out Mr. Dubois voice from the phone but over the TV and Jasmines hysterical cryin' I couldn't tell what was being said. "What's the emergency?" He spoke again. Emergency? Suddenly he laughed and joked by saying "don't drop the soap." before hangin' up. I guess Tom's in jail.

Huey and Jasmine entered the room and Huey immediately questioned Riley about the call. "Who was that?" They had a slight staring contest before the phone rang. This time I reached over and grabbed the phone before Riley was able to make a move towards it. "Hello?" "Gwen? I'm in jail."

I could here his whining clear as day through the phone. "How in the hell did you end up in jail?" I spoke raising an eyebrow. Suddenly the phone was lifted out of my hand, Huey took it. I gave a frown and jumped off the couch moving next to him and leaning in to listen.


	29. Concealed Weapon

Gwen's POV

Recap:

I could here his whining clear as day through the phone. "How in the hell did you end up in jail?" I spoke raising an eyebrow. Suddenly the phone was lifted out of my hand, Huey took it. I gave a frown and jumped off the couch moving next to him and leaning in to listen.

End Recap:

"Who's this?" Huey spoke into the phone as I tuned my ears to listen. "Huey! I got arrested! They say I fit the description. I think it's cause I'm black Huey. You have to get me outta here Huey. You don't want to know what they'll do to me in jail." "They'll rape you, that's what they gonna do." I had to surpass a giggle. Only Huey would be so blunt.

"But you're not in jail, you're in holding and I don't think people usually get raped in holding. Hold on." Huey yelled up the stairs "Granddad! Do people get raped in holding?" Jasmine began crying again. "Stop, stop, stop!" I could hear Mr. Dubois voice on the phone again.

"I don't want your granddad to know. I don't want anyone to know. Listen, they can't keep people in holding over the weekend. At 9 o'clock tonight they'll put me on a bus and send me to real jail. Real Jail! The earliest I could get out would be Monday." "Well it's just the weekend." "It only takes one night to get anally raped!"

I gave a slight wince. D*mn he was loud on the phone. "Huey the only way for me to get outta here is if you find the real killer tonight." "The real killer. N*gga I'm 10. How am I supposed find the real killer." "Please! You've gotta try." He began whimpering again. How pathetic.

"All right, all right. D*mn!" "Thank you Huey. And what ever you do, don't tell my baby jasmine. I don't want her to know her daddy was somebody's b*tch!" and with that he hung up.

I shook my head again. "Looks like we get to play detective. Tanoshii! (Fun!)" I spoke and went upstairs to get a pen and paper and anything else I may need.

Huey's POV

Gwen shook her head then spoke. "Looks like we get to play detective. Tanoshii!" I don't recall asking her to help but before I could speak up she was upstairs. "Was that daddy? Where is he? Is he ok? Was he kidnapped by terrorists?" Jasmine started hammering me with questions.

"Uh. Your father wants you to know he's nobodies b*tch." Was all I could think to say, it only made her cry more, huggin' me as she did so. I was more worried about Gwen coming along. I know she's a capable fighter but this could be dangerous, especially considering the incident yesterday.

Gwen's POV

While packing the paper and stuff in my over the shoulder bag I couldn't help but glance at the teddy bear on my nightstand. Rin gave it to me just before she left. Reaching over I examined it closer and found some Velcro that didn't belong. I opened that up and out fell a Ruger SP-101. Checking the barrel it was fully loaded. I couldn't help but smile. Figures Rin would sneak me a firearm for protection.

I put the safety on and attached the gun to my belt, under my shirt so it was concealed. If something goes wrong I'm gonna need this. I walked downstairs, slinging the bag across my chest so it rested on the opposite hip of the gun. "We should get going if we want to get this solved in time." I spoke once down.


	30. Gin Rummy

Gwen's POV

Recap:

I put the safety on and attached the gun to my belt, under my shirt so it was concealed. If something goes wrong I'm gonna need this. I walked downstairs, slinging the bag across my chest so it rested on the opposite hip of the gun. "We should get going if we want to get this solved in time." I spoke once down.

End Recap:

We ended up going to Ed Wuncler the 3rds place for help in terms of muscle. "F*ck it. I say we go get the Motherf*cker." The drunk psycho in front of us spoke. "Yeah, seeing as we don't know who it is. That aint gonna work." I spoke letting the annoying leak into my voice. "Let's go!" He spoke again and Huey spoke after him. "Where are we going?" "Oh we gonna need to holler at my man." Following him we went to some house.

Ed rang to doorbell and a man with blonde hair in an apron answered the door. The two hugged and seem a little too happy to see each other. From their conversation I hear the man's name was Gin Rummy. I'm pretty sure that's the name of some card game in casinos.

He invited us in and then continued making breakfast, at 4:15 in the afternoon. Well I guess breakfast for dinner is ok every now and then but still. "Sounds like you got yourself a fugitive of justice. I say ya'll came to the right ombre." He spoke again while cooking. I have to say it's hard to take him seriously with that apron on.

"Look we have exactly 4 hours and 45 minutes to find the Xbox Killer. Can you help us do it?" Huey asked. "I'll be dead on his a$$ like spencer from f*ckin' hiam. I'll hunt him down and feed him his own testicles and I'd do it in a jiffy." Who says jiffy anymore?

"and I don't care if his mama, his grandmamma, innocent bystanders, little kids, baby sitters, bill collectors, whatever. I'd leave his whole block filled with hot grass if I have to. And you know why?! I just don't give a f*ck!" I think he's more crazy than Ed!

"Ya'll sure you don't want no breakfast? I got English muffins and peach chips." Yup definitely more crazy than Ed. "See I told ya my boy was gansta." Ed put his arms around us and spoke. "I don't think that's quite the right word for it." I mumbled side glancing at Huey.

"Hey man put some Langston and some Gris Rummy. Sh*t, I'm as hungry as a motherf*cker." After the two ate their breakfast for dinner we left the house, both of them decked out with weapons. Leaning in I whispered to Huey as we walked to the car. "Are you sure we can trust them?" "We don't really have a choice." I gave a worried groan. This could not end well.

We got in the car and started driving. Ed was the one driving, while drinking I might add. And Rummy was prepping his gun for the battle. "So ya'll was in Iraq together?" Riley tried to start a conversation with the men. "Yeah we was in Iraq." Rummy was the one to answer. "What did you do?" "We was looking for weapons of mass destruction."

"Did you ever find 'em?" "You know god d*mn well we ain't find 'em! What are you some kind of political humorous." Ed interrupted the fun conversation "I was looking for b*tches but a lot of them had that carpet sh*t all over them. And I couldn't see what they looked like.

All that was really exposed was their eyes and that wasn't enough for me. Cause I could be lookin' at their eyes, they eyes could be pretty, but you take that carpet off and you got a tragedy." "But no we ain't find them. But I always say the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence." Riley had to be dumb and say "What?"


	31. Unpleasant Car Ride

Gwen's POV

Recap:

All that was really exposed was their eyes and that wasn't enough for me. Cause I could be lookin' at their eyes, they eyes could be pretty, but you take that carpet off and you got a tragedy." "But no we ain't find them. But I always say the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence." Riley had to be dumb and say "What?"

End Recap:

"Simply because you don't have evidence that something does exist doesn't mean you have evidence that something doesn't exist." "What?" "What country are you from?" "What?" "What aint any country I've heard of. Do they speak English in what?" "What?" Really Riley? "English motherf*cker do you speak it?!" "Yeah."

"So you understand the words that I am saying to you?" "Yeah." "Well what I'm saying is that there are know knows and their are known unknowns. There are also unknown unknowns, things that we don't know that we don't know!" "What?" I face-palmed at this point.

Honestly Riley, just pretend you understand. Rummy turned to Riley and yelled again. "Say what again! I dare ya. I double dare ya, motherf*cker! Say what one more time!" This dude had a dangerously short fuse. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet and finally we got to the block where the murder happened.

Getting out of the car Huey began speaking again. "Well this is the apartment building where it all happened. Maybe somebody saw somethin'." "Oh somebody saw somethin' all right." Ed spoke then cocked his gun. I don't like where this is going. We really shouldn't have brought them with.

"Hey slow down. We have to be tactful." Huey spoke again. "Tactful? What that mean?" Ed seemed confused then Rummy brought in his brand of crazy "He's talkin' bout diplomacy." He cocked his own gun and continued, "I don't do diplomacy." The two went off and started kicking in doors and harassing the innocent people on the block.

Huey and I proceeded to ask around and in no time we had the info we needed and we went back to wait in the car. "We really shouldn't have brought those two. We really only needed them for the guns and car but I'm not sure the benefit outweighs the drawback of how crazy they are." I spoke after several minutes of silence.

"I told you we didn't have a choice." I gave a shrug of defeat. "What's done is done I guess. Can't change it now." We sat the rest of the time in silence, somehow there was quite a bit of tension here. Even if the crazy ones where gone. How weird.

Ed and Rummy finally got back into the car and Rummy spoke first. "Ain't nobody seen nothing." "It's a good thing ya'll aren't detectives. All cases would go unsolved." I spoke givin' them my annoyance once again. I saw Huey's scowl deepen. Perhaps I need to calm down more before I beat these fools.

I turned my attention to the empty space between me and Riley and did some breathing exercises in an attempt to do just that. "I know who did the killin'. I've known for 20 minutes. The guys name in Terrell Jackson. He's been braggin' about it all day. Everyone knows!


	32. Robbery

Gwen's POV

Recap:

I turned my attention to the empty space between me and Riley and did some breathing exercises in an attempt to do just that. "I know who did the killin'. I've known for 20 minutes. The guys name in Terrell Jackson. He's been braggin' about it all day. Everyone knows!

End Recap:

He lives 5 minutes away. I have MapQuest directions right here." I took one final calming breath before returning my attention to the nutballs in front of us. "How'd you find all this out?" "I spoke this time. "We asked." "I got a picture." Riley spoke holdin' up his hand drawing of the guy. "Where'd you get that?"

"I drew it from a description of the dude they gave us while ya'll was wuppin' n*ggas a$$es in the street. I almost had time to color it." Riley handed Rummy the picture. "Good work! Let's go!" Rummy spoke and then we drove off. I just shook my head.

Huey was giving them directions from the paper. I leaned over to read off the paper as well. "Ok it's a right here and then a left at the 3rd light." But instead of turning right they turned left. Great, NOW what are they doin'? "Where are you goin'? You were supposed to turn right."

Ed spoke "I'm thirsty. You thirsty?" Rummy spoke after him "I could use a tasty beverage." "There's a mini mart at the gas station up the street." "That can wait till later!" I spoke up feeling my patience with these two running dangerously low.

"Relax. We'll stop, get this drink, and then go get the killer. Simple." Rummy spoke again. "We just gon get a drink. Aint gonna take long." Huey was loosing his patience too as he yelled. "We are right down the street! We know where he is!" Rummy looked back at us and spoke again "Chill. We just makin' a little detour. Relax. What could go wrong?" Huey and I exchanged looks. With you two, a lot.

We went into the store and they grabbed four boxes of I'm assuming booze. Just 'a little drink' huh? "Watch my back, I've got your front." Rummy whispered to Ed. What ARE you two plannin'?! "Ed! Rummy! My close friends and allies. It is good to see you!" The cashier spoke. Ed handed two of the boxes to Riley "Go put that in the truck."

"Hey slow your roll chief. You guys have to pay first." The cashier spoke, Riley stopped and the aura in the air seemed tenser. What ever they're planning, it's gonna happen soon. "D*mn Chill out Aladin Busane. You know I'm good for it!" Ed yelled at him. "Hey guys. You know the rules, no exceptions; cash only." They both looked at the police officer who came in after us. Ed suddenly freaked. "Look! He's got a weapon!"

He pointed his gun at the cashier. Rummy and the policeman followed suite. "Whoa! Put the gun down." Rummy spoke. They're robbin' the store, great. "Gun. I'm not holding a gun. Guys it's me. Ed your dad helped me build this store." "I don't know you motherf*cker. Now put down the weapon! Put it down!"

"There is no weapon. Look!" "Drop the weapon!" "I… I don't see a weapon." The policeman spoke, he seems a bit wet behind the ears. "There is no weapon. They're robbin' the store." Huey spoke up. "I am not holding a weapon. I am not holding a weapon."


	33. 6 shots

Gwen's POV

Recap:

"There is no weapon. Look!" "Drop the weapon!" "I… I don't see a weapon." The policeman spoke, he seems a bit wet behind the ears. "There is no weapon. They're robbin' the store." Huey spoke up. "I am not holding a weapon. I am not holding a weapon."

End Recap:

"Officer this motherf*ckers got a gun pointed at you. You wanna die?" "What?!" "Do you wanna die?" "I don't want to die." "He doesn't have a gun." I decided to give it a try, but to no avail. In times like these, the voice of reason never gets heard. "He does have a gun officer. Trust me! The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence!"

Not that again. "I don't see a gun!" Ed decided to stop this by pointing a second gun at officer. "Man f*ck this sh*t; whose side are you on? Mine or this motherf*cker who is obviously of terroristic decent?" "Wait, I think I can see the gun now." "Good now we all see the weapon." Rummy hopped up on the desk.

This can not end well. "Now you hand over that weapon on the count of three or I swear to all mighty god, I'll blow your f*ckin' head off. 1.." "I can't give you a weapon I am not holding. You're thinking of the Korean shop north of here." "2.." "Is he… Still holding it?" "He does not have a weapon." Huey and I yelled at the same time. "Time's up!" Both Ed and Rummy started shootin'

Two men came out of a back room and started shooting as well, Huey grabbed Me and Riley and pulled us to a safer spot in the back of the store. We sat behind one of the displays, me closes to the isle, Riley on the other side, and Huey between us. "I didn't think they'd actually shoot back at us." Rummy spoke from his spot behind the display next to us.

"Well of coarse they're shooting back at us, you're robbin' their store!" Huey shouted over the gunshots. One bullet flew past me slightly grazing my nose. If Huey hadn't pulled me back and closer to him I might have gotten more hurt then just a scratch on the nose. I felt something cold rest against my hip. My gun! How could I have forgotten about it?

"You can't assume that people are gonna shoot back at you! It was an unknown, unknown." "Need I remind you that this has nothing to do with our original plan?" "Damn it Huey! Robbery etiquette says you can't criticize the robbery plan during the actual robber. You have to wait till the robber is over."

Slowing my breathin' I tried to calm down and think clearly. Reaching down I unhooked the gun from my belt and ducked away from Huey, running behind a different display as quick as I could. Despite my speed I still ended up getting grazed on the cheek.

Positioning myself as best I could, I took aim for between all three of the men's hands and guns. I fired three rounds. As the rounds landed the men dropped their guns, quickly I re-adjusted my aim and fired three more rounds for their shoulders. If my aim was still as good as it used to be all three bullets should lodge in the men's ball and socket joints making them unable to pick the guns back up.

The men grabbed their shoulders letting out a cry of pain as the rounds landed; Ed and Rummy sprung into action and tackled the men, pinning them down. Giving a sigh of relief I put the safety back on my gun and reattached it to my belt.

A few minutes later and the police showed up to take the enemy shooters away. Everyone saw Ed and Rummy as the heroes, idiotic people. It turned out we missed our chance to catch the real killer but there was some good news. Shortly after our arrival at the mini mart, he struck again so Tom was clear of the charges.


End file.
